An electric machine, such as an interior permanent magnet machine, generally includes a rotor rotatable within a stator. In an electric machine assembly having an inverter providing pulse-width modulation, a rhythmic or periodic distortion of the electric machine current occurs, referred to herein as the beat frequency phenomenon. The beat frequency phenomenon induces a relatively large harmonic content to the phase currents.